Blizzard
by Such Curiosity
Summary: "Trusssssyou, Petr..." Crystal clear pools were covered for the winter. Now Peter, Neal, and the gang must fight. Mostly hurt/comfort fic to evolve into one with more of a plot! It started off as a random bunny I couldn't get rid of, hehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm just starting to get back into writing fics; I've mostly been a ghost who just lurks around on lazy nights. I've had this idea for a while now and its been bugging me so I decided to go ahead and write it! All mistakes are mine.  
>Hope you guys like the fic and review! Even short reviews boost the author's production.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, one more case then we're out of here." Peter Burke called out as he closed the door to the conference room. The brittle click within the doorway ensured the team would be held hostage until the ransom money was delivered and spent. Groans of the captives erupted as if a church choir had rehearsed it. Then all came to a shallow still. Neal Caffrey took his spot at the large glass table and folded his hands into each other. He didn't have to be a genie to figure what was on peoples' minds. It was almost Christmas after all. Everyone highly believed the point in even looking into the case as of now was pointless; all except one apparently. Hey, you try telling an FBI team leader to suspend a case simply because it was days before a holiday.<p>

"Case involves an older man, about mid to late 40s, accused of breaking into a..." Peter had started. He didn't get the chance to finish. Neal's phone loudly pronounced it's presence. Neal leaned back and took the phone out, touching the screen as it lit up before even looking at who was on the other end. When he looked back up he noticed Peter had paused but quickly regained his heading, hardly taking time to care about the phone's jingle. Once again the world slowed as Peter began talking about the case from the beginning. Crystal eyes scanned the rim of the table and stopped at the new agent to his left, clumsily taking notes on what others, and Peter, were saying. Neal couldn't help the grin as he turned his head back to Diana in front of him. She eyed Neal in a playful manner, glancing toward the newbie. All joking aside the two returned to their previous positions of watching Peter smack his lips against the prison bars, barricading a chance to even sneak a peak at a window. It was another 23 minutes, when Neal felt warm, sticky liquid dripping onto his expensive suit pants, before he looked up again.

First there was a quiet shuffling among papers next to him as the newbie finished off another piece of notebook paper. Neal had attempted to see what she was writing. However she was out of his focus range and her writing was too small for him to capture with short glances. He didn't want it to look as though he were staring at her.

It followed with her head perking up to sneak a peek to her right for practically the first time since they had set foot in the conference room. Nothing out of the ordinary; who cared? It was what no one else saw that soon caused a commotion in the quiet and slightly lazy offices of the FBI building. Compared to other months this one was commonly slow and uneventful.  
>Time had a funny trick up its sleeve that allowed it to expand with torturing moments, but skip chapters when it mattered the most. Time could be seen in two perspectives; the heavens' savior and Satin's reminder. You could say Neal was given another fair reminder.<p>

The knife was plunged into his side without hesitation which caused a shocked and distant reaction then pulled out quickly and fiercely. He was bleeding, Neal registered that, but why? His hands fled to his side and a yelp escaped from his lips, but for what reason? The liquid slowly plopped on his pants, creating a pitter-patter feeling upon his leg. He looked at the girl now close to his side as she evilly grinned at him, a Cheshire demonic grazed his pupils. Suddenly the conference room exploded into much more than a large table and a few chairs. Peter's eyes widened as the case file dropped from his callused hands to a floor that should have been worn down by now due to his repetitive pacing throughout his years.

"Neal!" Jones jolted to his feet and pulled Neal's seat away from the table and away from the girl, who was now swarmed and restrained by fellow agents and lead out. Peter was at his side in an instant, kneeling down next to Neal's chair on the side that was spilling blood onto the carpet.  
>"Peter..." Neal whispered, still wearing a very confused expression.<br>"It's ok, it's alright. Just, just let me see, Neal. Move your hands away." Peter instructed nervously and shockingly. "I need an ambulance in here!" Peter shouted, not taking his eyes off of his partner. Neal removed his sticky hands away from his side, allowing more crimson to spill before replacing them.

"Shit." Peter claimed, moving hurriedly. He stood and instructed Jones to do the same. "We're going to lay you down Neal. Easy now." Peter and Jones lifted Neal slightly from the seat before setting him down onto the floor. This motion caused an array of grunts from Neal as he embraced newly formed pain. His breath hitched with each beat of his heart which caused another thorn to form within Peter's blossoming span of panic. Neal lay down in the floor, watching the world above him as Peter moved his hand from the injury. Neal gasped sharply and attempted to look down but couldn't see a thing. He watched Peter intensely, adjusting to the fact that he had just been stabbed in the side.

"h...ow bad, Petr?" Neal asked just before Peter applied his hand to the wound. Neal couldn't help his sudden outburst. Neal was still very much alert...and that hurt like a bitch wearing ice-skates carving circles into his side.

"You'll be alright. It's just a whole lot of pain. You're going to be ok." Peter blubbered mostly to himself. Neal knew he could trust Peter however there aren't any FBI agents to tell god what to do. Neal's breath hitched after the screech as he struggled to catch his breath, pushing Peter's wrist with both of his hands. His legs constricted and arched themselves only to be held down by Jones to attempt to minimize Neal's discomfort further.

"Don't crumple yourself up." Neal heard Jones chime in.

"Calm down. It's just me, you're going to be alright. Just relax." Neal looked up at Peter. If he wanted to survive Neal had to be reasonable. Neal's hands clung to Peter's wrists tighter. However this time it wasn't out of panic, but pain. One of Peter's hands traveled to grasp Neal's hands and briefly squeeze them in support. That was when Neal's vision began to tunnel. He glanced at sweat now beading on Peter's forehead and his eyebrows being pushed up with the widening of his eyes. He felt utterly helpless and like somehow this was his fault.

"Nonononononono no, Neal common. Stay awake, please. Neal. Hey." Peter took his free hand and lightly tapped Neal's face as it began slipping; leaving small blotches of blood upon Neal's cheek. He watched Peter through the narrowing tunnel. "Now would be a GREAT time for that ambulance, Dianna!" Peter barked. Neal watched him and softly smiled.

"Trusssssyou, Petr..." Crystal clear pools were covered for the winter. Jack Frost managed to freeze Neal's brain enough for flurries…maybe even an Ice Age.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? I'm hoping to turn this fic into somewhat of a mysterious one if I can plan some different plot lines and stuffs. Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this! Thanks for reading guys! =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off let me say I was very pleasantly surprised ****with the amount of reviews, favorites, and alerts I am getting from this fic! Thank you!  
>Now you all are probably going to try and hunt me down for this chapter but it is an important chapter. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Get in your time machines, kiddies! This chapter takes us back in time a few years.) <strong>

By looking at Layla Tollson, one is expected conclude she shouldn't have any guy problems to complain about. She was average height, yet delicately curvy, with shoulder length blonde hair that fanned out at the ends in layers. Her hazel eyes changed regularly with different days. Sometimes they would contain more green, some days more blue, and others brown or a tint of gold. She had high cheek bones and perfect indentations on the sides of the lips, traveling almost up to her ears. These would be the perfect guideline for blush; that is if she needed it.

Layla got up early today; it was her first day on the job. She couldn't help but be excited for what to come. It was hard to believe that after all this time she would finally be an FBI agent. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. However she couldn't help feeling that she shouldn't. She's been training for years now, why shouldn't she go? It was her dream job. Layla brushed it off as nerves, getting dressed in black dress pants and a black vest over a light blue shirt. Quickly she puffed her hair in the mirror one last time and grabbed her purse, exiting her apartment and starting for the FBI headquarters. Her mentor was waiting for her and she was better off being early than late the first day.

When she first arrived Layla held in the butterflies within her stomach telling her to jump around in excitement. She wanted to look professional, not like some giddy schoolgirl first day on the job. After asking the secretary and showing her badge, Layla joined a few agents on the elevator as they ventured upstairs. You can say it was pretty awkward. The agents looked at the newbie. The music played. The elevator seemed to go slower and slower with ever floor. Maybe one day she'd have the courage to join in on the agents' conversation instead of standing in the corner pretending not to notice. For now that's just what she did until the elevator came to a halt and all the agents stepped out. Layla breathed a quiet sigh of relief and followed them, moving toward and up to that certain familiar office of Peter Burke. Now Layla has been working in different FBI offices for a while, just never on a team or in New York. Peter Burke was her mentor and future boss. When she entered through the glass doors he looked up, that friendly yet stubborn and serious look echoing in his expression.

"Ahhh…Agent Tollson, your earlier than most of my team. I like to see that quality in my agents." He smiled, getting up from his desk.

"Yes sir, excited to be a part of your team. Better early than late." She replied with a small smile. The two shook hands and Peter sat down again, motioning for her to take a seat in front of him.

"That's usually the statement all of my new agents use. Don't worry, it should ware off any day now." Peter chuckled lightly. He looked up and around Layla, toward the offices outside to see Diana and Jones walking toward the offices. The duo looked at Layla and smiled gently.

"You must be Agent Tollson." Jones said as Layla got up from her seat to shake hands with him.

"These are my other two team members Agent Barrigan and Agent Jones." Peter spoke, getting up to stand near them.

"Call me Diana." Diana stated, shaking hands with her.

"Call me Jones." Jones stated.

"You can call me Peter. Can we call you Layla?"

"Yes of course." Layla smiled, happy to be accepted. The four talked for a few minutes before Peter wrapped it up and they ventured to the conference room. Layla sat down on the other side of Diana and took out a notebook to write in. The other two agents also took one out just to jot things down upon. Peter sat at the head of the table, pulling out a file and placing it on the table.

"Suspect is Neal Caffrey. Aliases include Nick Halden, Steve Tabernacle, George Devour, and George Donnelly. We just call him James Bonds. Bonds is accused of forgery and theft. He is not very violent but he is a very good escape artist. I've been after him for more than a year. I've found his hiding spot in Little Italy. We'll be venturing there today to hopefully bring him down. Ready for you first chase, Layla?" Peter asked. Layla nodded, jotting down a few terms more before looking up to Peter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The ride too little Italy didn't take long much at all. Layla felt like a tourist. Everything was so beautiful in New York. It made crowdedness look sexy and charming. Red, white, and green flag hung and were painted on buildings everywhere. A mouth watering stench of food saturated the area around them and their taste buds. The car stopped and Peter got out. Layla followed him. Diana and Jones then pulled up in their own cars, parking them close to each other within a parking garage. The team assembled and Peter gave out details on where Caffrey was likely to be. The FBI had gotten a hit on one of Neal's aliases being used in a hotel not far from where they were.<p>

Peter gave Layla a piece to place in her ear and a small microphone so that if they were separated it would be easy to communicate. They all then morphed into the city's public status and joined in with bustling traffic among the sidewalks. Peter was in the very front of all of them, Layla was a few feet behind him, then Diana and Jones who spaced out themselves. The hotel that Caffrey was staying at was to hold an art show and dinner that started in half an hour. It was invite only; Neal had a funny way of obtaining fancy dinner invitations. Must be the hat.

When the team got to the soon to start art show Peter showed his badge to the bouncer and explained his reasoning. The bouncer stepped back and let them in without any hesitation. The team spread out and pretended to be enjoying the fun. It was a beautiful hotel. There was an amber tone in the lighting which reflected off the gold embellishments among crème walls. Everything gleamed. Muted olive green valances with gold tassels hung by large windows and sheer curtains pulled back with gold branches. Men were all dressed up in their suits and some ladies wore a dress, others a pant suit. Layla and the team fit right in thankfully. There was a buzzing in her ear, and then Peter spoke.

"Layla look to your left and past the bar. The man in the black suit talking to the woman in the tan dress is Neal Caffrey." He said. Layla looked at the man who held a professional yet flirty stature about him. Neal was a good looking man without a doubt, but a conman. Layla replied that she saw him to Peter.

"We're going to advance on him. Diana, Jones. You ready?"

"Ready boss." Diana replied. Jones also replied soon after, assuring his readiness also. Peter left his spot from the far end of the room, attempting to blend in as he crossed it. It didn't work. Layla saw Neal look up and toward where Peter was advancing. Peter attempted to shield his identity by turning away, but Neal was much too keen to fall for that. All it took was one peek and Neal politely excused himself from the girl and turned away, leaving her smiling. Layla saw Caffrey turn and pace toward the door. She was the closest to him. The chance was there so Layla expeditiously followed as Neal hurried to the back door.

"Go after him!" She heard Peter chime. Layla reached the door soon after Neal and saw the conman had taken off running. His coat flapped behind him and his shoes echoed against the concrete. Layla picked up speed and ran after him. Luckily for her she had been on the cross country team in high school and still continued to run on her own in the gym. Even then Neal was pretty damn fast. She heard the other members of the team further behind her and kept her eyes on the target. It was as if a panther was attempting to catch a leopard.

She then saw Neal take a sharp right turn into an ally. When she got there Neal was already almost half his way up one of the ladders on the side of the building. Layla wasn't afraid of heights…too much. She came this far and there was no way she would give up now because of a stupid ladder. Layla thought she could show her new boss and team mates that she meant business. Without second thoughts Layla started up the ladder to pursue the chase.

"Joes, Diana, go to the other side of the building in case he pops up over there!" Peter called into the mic. Layla was too caught up in the moment that she didn't think before she climbed. Little did she know that one of the ladder rungs was rusty…and she was almost at the top of the building. Neal had made it safely up…but it was different for her. Layla's heavy, hurrying footstep broke the rung with a sharp clang. A Polaroid flew out of her pocket and slowly descended. Peter called into the mic, hearing a windy rustling like crumpling papers up next to a telephone. Jones and Diana responded. It was a tragic moment when Peter discovered why she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ducks flying tomatoes-<br>Sorry guys! You all probably hate me right now because the only thing you care about is the Neal whump...correctomundo? Yeah...me to. But I had to fit that chapter in somewhere! It'll be better next update, promise!  
>Thank you guys again for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and alerts! I couldn't believe the number of reviews this was getting. Thank you! =D<br>(It doesn't mean you can stop...yeah, I'm talking to you .)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for my lame update-ness. I probably won't be updating during the weekdays because of school so expect one on the weekends instead! The reason why this is so long is because it recaps the whole day in Peter's POV. For the most part the detail different than the first chapter. ****Hope you enjoy!  
>I tried to get as close to realism as I could with medical stuff. Sorry if its totally not true...if it is pretend it isn't! =D<br>Also all mistakes are of course mine (There may be more in this chapter because I was hurrying to finish this for you guys by tonight and its like 2 AM XD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peter Burke had not expected half the stuff that went on today to happen the way it did. It was an everyday morning in the Burke household. Peter's alarm went off and wreaked havoc on his peaceful state, causing his arm to jolt straight to the clock and press the snooze button. He grumbled before returning to his position before the rude awakening. The sheets turned over the form next to him, exposing his wife's scrunched yet beautiful as ever face as she stretched and looked toward Peter.<p>

"Good morning, hon." Peter smiled, turning to prompt himself on his elbow to face her. Elizabeth's eyes un-scrunched themselves as she cuddled up next to him.

"'Morning dear." She replied happily, stretching up to peck him on the lips. Peter smiled and pecked back. She shifted into him and a loving arm landed on hers, shortly and gently stroking her bare arm. Elizabeth groaned happily. "Do you have to go to work today?" Peter smirked sadly.

"Unfortunately." He sighed. "But I was wondering if you'll accompany me for dinner when I get back. We'll have a drink or two. Get to be a little more _familiar_ with each other…" Peter smiled, scotching closer to Elizabeth.

"I'd like that very much, Agent Burke." Elizabeth playfully replied. Peter kissed her once again before throwing the covers off of him and getting dressed. The team was supposed to get a new intern today. She wouldn't be joining the team, just tagging along to learn more about the field and whatnot. Peter was more cautious today and promised not to let any more of his newbies chase a criminal. He learned his lesson. Today would be a good day though…and if it wasn't he always had Elizabeth to make it one.

After his usual suit and tie was in order Peter said goodbye to his wife and drove to Neal's apartment. Like every other weekday Neal was sitting out on the stoop for Peter, leaning against the railing patiently. Peter pulled up and Neal met the car at the curb, getting in it before Peter pulled away.

"Hey partner in crime." Neal greeted. Peter scoffed, looking toward Neal for a moment before turning back to the road.

"You're lucky I'm your partner, never mind _in crime_."

"Come on Peter, spice up your life a little bit."

"My life is perfectly spiced, thank you." There was a pause in the conversation.

"So you're going to be a mentor, huh?" Neal questioned.

"Yeah. Please don't distract her with your _gorgeous _blue eyes on the first day. Not every girl needs to drool over you."

"Why thank you, Peter. You know you have to invite me for dinner first, right?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what way did you mean it?"

"I heard Sarah say it, ok?" Peter argued.

"Uh huh." Neal raised an eyebrow teasingly at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes. "Anyway. I don't even know her name, how can I?"

"Her name is Sadie."

"Fine. I'll use my charm. Is that better?"

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes once again.

"Oh shut up, Neal." He hid a small smile.

When they arrived at the FBI offices Neal and Peter headed down the hall, into the elevator, and to Peter's office. Neal and Peter were always the first ones there. The intern didn't take much longer than them, only by a few minutes.

"Here she comes." Neal stated, looking at the lobby as she crossed the room toward the stairs. Peter looked in that direction then looked at Neal.

"No tricks. I mean it, Neal. No charm, no looks, no nothing."

"I know, I won't Peter. Promise." Neal mumbled. The girl neared the office and opened the door, walking inside.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Macrucio." Peter greeted back. "I'm Agent Burke and this is Neal Caffrey." Peter held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello to you both. Please call me Sadie." She smiled, shaking hands with Peter. Peter couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and Layla Tollson. Layla always was remembered whenever he got a new intern. It was a sad memory, but it taught him to be more cautious. She had the same color hair, yet different style and length. Sadie's hair was much longer than Layla's had been and instead of layered it was straight. She had the same fair complexion; one of an Irish woman's who hasn't once laid in the sun. She didn't have Layla's piercing green eyes. They were hazel, but held a big of green. Sadie turned toward Neal who now held his hand out toward her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. Neal smiled back.

"You too." She had just stepped back when Jones came in followed by Diana. They introduced themselves and talked for a few minutes until Peter broke it off. It was almost Christmas and the team needed to finish going over this case before everyone took their days off, or just stopped paying attention. The crew headed into the conference room, taking their usual seats. Sadie sat down next to Neal.

""Ok guys, one more case then we're out of here." He said happily, standing at the head of the table. "Case involves an older man, about mid to late 40s, accused of breaking into..." A phone went off. Of course it was Neal's. Peter hated it when phones went off when they were going over a case but let it go. Neal was being good so far. "Like I said before the case involves a man in his mid to late 40s accused of breaking into his mother's 194 million dollar fortune. He goes by the name of Michael Landoff. Aliases include Drew Falcon and Drew Webber." Peter continued into the fine details of the case. The team gave their input into it every so often as Peter, Jones, and Diana discussed it. Neal hardly spoke. Peter could tell he was already bored with such a case but Peter wanted to catch an easy one right before the holidays so they could get out of there sooner.

He looked at the Intern and watched her as she quickly scribbled onto her notepad. Peter was amused, but it was normal for most people first day on the job to write down every detail. He returned back to his sentence and carried on. Finally he saw her put down her pen. Peter took the case file and stood up, glancing into its contents. The team was almost done with the conference. He heard Sadie ruffle the pages as he continued to glance into his own papers. There was a quiet gasp from Neal and the room was so silent that you could hear the start of a heavy liquid dripping. Peter thought Neal had spilled his coffee and his head shot up, ready to nerve him about getting a stain on the carpet. He didn't expect to see Neal crumple on himself as the intern's arm pulled back toward her, removing the object from his side. The papers fell from his fingers. That wasn't what it looked like…was it?

"Neal!" Jones exclaimed, quickly moving his way to Neal. Peter shook himself out of the initial shock and moved to Neal's side also, stepping on the file he had dropped. Jones moved Neal's chair out of the way and Diana called for backup with a shout of help to the bustling lobby downstairs before running over to Sadie and pinning her against the wall.

"Peter…" Neal whispered, holding his side with a great amount of pressure from the pain. He was dazed from both shock and splitting hurt it caused. Peter's panic boiled and threatened to bubble over. He wouldn't let it, no for Neal's sake.

"It's ok, it's alright. Just, just let me see, Neal. Move your hands away." He coaxed, trying to keep calm as his hands began to shake. It felt as though he were a child again, that terrible feeling when you were lost in a store or when the nightlight bulb burnt out.

"Now I've got you, Agent Burke! Now you'll see my pain! He killed her, he killed Layla!" She shouted before the room was stormed with a dozen more agents, all scampering to take a hold of Sadie and lead her out of the room.

"I need an ambulance in here!" Peter shouted, ignoring the girl's words without realizing it. His concentration was on Neal. That was all that mattered.

"Now you'll pay the price!" Sadie shouted once more as she was led out. Again Peter ignored her as Neal removed his fingers from his side. It was as if someone added dark red to cake batter, stuck their hand in it, then dragged it slowly out. Peter's heart plummeted.

"Shit." Peter stated under his breath. He motioned for Jones to stand up with him. "We're going to lay you down Neal. Easy now." Peter and Jones lifted Neal slightly from the seat before setting him down onto the floor. Peter could see the realization hit Neal's face as he moved…which meant the pain also began to substantiate. Once Neal was lying on the floor Peter shooed his hand gently away from his side to get a better look at it. He wasn't all crumpled up like before, which made it easier to see. Peter then realized that maybe he didn't want to be able to see it better. It was most likely deep. Neal was bleeding heavily onto the carpet underneath him. That however was the least on Peter's mind.

"h...ow bad, Petr?" He heard Neal ask. His voice was still pretty strong, but beginning to wither. Peter took a breath and thought to himself '_Sorry bud," _before applying his hand to Neal's side. Neal's eyes clenched together and he cried out.

"You'll be alright. It's just a whole lot of pain. You're going to be ok." Neal attempted to crumple into himself, pushing Peter's wrists with both his hands. Peter looked at Jones to help him out. Without speaking Jones held down Neal's ankles, which helped greatly in keeping him level.

"Don't crumple yourself up." Jones instructed.

"Calm down. It's just me, you're going to be alright. Just relax." Peter's voice instructed. There was a moment of realization between the two of them. Neal looked into Peter's eyes and his hands tightened around the wrist he was grasping. Peter took his free hand and placed it onto Neal's in support and squeezed it lightly. Then he noticed Neal's eyelids flickering down.

"Nonononononono no, Neal common. Stay awake, please. Neal. Hey." Peter panicked. He attempted to rouse him by tapping his cheek.

"Trusssssyou, Petr..." Neal's eyes closed. Peter went into full panic mode.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DAMN EMTS?" Peter shouted, moving Neal's hands from his wrist as he applied his other hand next to the first even harder. Diana pushed through the crowd of people standing around.

"They're here, boss! Right around the corner!" She called out.

"Tell them to get here _faster!_" He yelled back, the strong voice wavering toward the end. Peter wouldn't let Neal die. There was no way a man so young with so much talent, though it was sometimes for criminal purposes, could die this way. Another minute or two later a team of EMTs joined into the crowd. They pushed Peter out into the crowd to where Diana and Jones stood. Hughes joined them, just coming across the scene due to a meeting he was in.

"What the hell?" He looked at Peter whose shirt was stained everywhere with Neal's blood. Concern lined his expression as he looked back to Neal. "What in god's name happened in here?"

"The intern…she…and….Neal…with a knife…" Peter jittered, eyes focused on what the EMTs were doing to Neal. They checked his pulse, which was relievingly still beating, and loaded him onto a stretcher. One man kept pressure on the wound while another pumped oxygen to Neal. Peter's hands shook and he couldn't stand still. When they were about to wheel Neal out of the office Peter bolted to the door and followed them, hardly stepping away when they asked for a little space. They ran to the elevator and jumped inside, then out to the waiting ambulance.

"Are you coming with us, sir?" One asked. Peter nodded and climbed inside. The ride was one of the longest drives he had ever sat through.

Once the ride was over and the EMTs rushed Neal inside the only thing Peter was to do was to go wait in the waiting area. He complied, knowing that Neal was only going too helped if he stayed out of their way. When Peter walked in several gasps echoed through the audience of fellow waiters. He looked down at his shirt to see it smothered in Neal's blood. Once he had filled out the paperwork Peter tried his best to cover the stains up by folding his black jacket over it as he took out his cellphone and called speed dial 1. Elizabeth answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey hon." She chimed.

"Elizabeth." Peter's voice sounded as if he were going to have a breakdown at any moment. He wasn't, but it sounded that way.

"Peter, what's wrong?" She questioned, suddenly sounding jumpy. Peter shifted in his seat, slouching down and placing his forehead in his hand.

"Its Neal. H-He's in pretty bad shape. We're at Presbyterian."

"I'll be right there." He heard Elizabeth pick up the car keys.

"Wait." Peter interrupted. "I need a change of clothes."

"Ok hon, I'll be right there. Just stay put. I love you."

"Love you to….please hurry." Peter hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket before looking around him to see people staring again at the blood. Peter crumbled into himself, returning to the position he was in when Elizabeth called. He resisted pacing around because of the condition of his clothes, instead tapping his feet against the ground. His mind retracted as Peter took in the recent events that had occurred. It wasn't until Elizabeth ran into the door that he looked up.

"Peter." He heard Elizabeth's frantic voice call. He once again stretched out, standing to meet his wife. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of Peter. Blood smeared all over his clothing and hands complimented with blotches on his face. Most of it had dried up, leaving a dark shade of red on white and even his jacket. He watched as her eyes filled with water that threatened to boil over and tried to keep his own from doing the same.

"Oh Peter..." She shook her head, wanting take refuge in his arms. Peter didn't want to touch her in the clothes he was wearing. He simply reached for the bag and looked at Elizabeth.

"Thanks hon." He told her quietly, turning around and pacing toward the bathroom before the eyes caught up to him again. Peter could hardly wait to get out of the blood rags. He tore off his jacket, chucking it into the waste pail followed by the once white shirt now dyed pink and red. He washed some spots off his torso then pulled out a pair of dark jeans with a grey t-shirt and changed into them. His whole suit ended up in the trash but he couldn't leave his wife to wash them. Peter didn't know if even he could have stood it. Turning to the sink Peter washed, more like scrubbed, his hands and his face free of the flakes that still remained. It was true that the agent looked like he'd been through hell week by only drinking coffee and Peter realized it. After the excess water disappeared Peter took one last look toward the wastebasket, tossing the paper towel into it. He had to admit the fact that he felt much better than before, even if it wasn't a full shower. Turning back to the door he opened it to see Elizabeth sitting there with his heavy jacket she had brought, poking at stranded fuzzies sticking to the fabric. Taking a breath he walked over to join her. This time people looked but without that horrified gaze in their eyes. Elizabeth looked up and stood, placing Peter's jacket on the chair. A few tears streaked her face as she put her arms around Peter's torso, pushing her face into a clean shirt. Peter hugged her firmly and kissed her head, wanting nothing more for her to stop crying.

"Junes on her way. I called her when you were in the bathroom. She was going to tell Mozzie." Elizabeth pulled away slightly and looked up. "What happened, Peter?" Asked a small voice.

"The intern…stabbed Neal in the side." Peter buried his head into Elizabeth's, holding her slightly tighter. There was no use in trying to eat around the bush with Elizabeth.

"Why?" She croaked.

"I don't know." Peter admitted, letting her go as he sat down. Elizabeth put Peter's jacket on her lap and really looked at Peter's being. He had dark circles already starting to form under his glassy eyes. She could tell he was obviously very concerned about Neal, who wouldn't be? Peter's expression looked worn and his softer side was prominent yet he was still anxious. Elizabeth wiped the tears off her cheeks and took Peter's hand in both of hers, softly squeezing it.

"Did anyone come out to talk to you?" She asked. Peter shook his head and let out a breath impatiently, looking toward the door.

"I haven't been here long. Maybe about 30 minutes." He replied, turning his hand to hold Elizabeth's. He looked toward the door again. "I don't know what's taking so long. How do I know he's not just waiting in the hallway to be taken care of just dyeing? They'll probably treat him like he's chopped liver for having a tracker! They'll treat him like some prisoner, like some crimi-"

"Peter." Elizabeth moved closer to him, holding his hand tighter. She wanted to stop him before he worked himself up too much. "Peter. Peter, look at me." He complied. "Neal will be just fine. They're not going to treat him any different. He's being taken care of right now by some of the best doctors a patient could ask for. It's going to be OK." Her hand worked its way up his arm and around to his back followed by the other. A few tears fell from Peter's welled eyes.

"Your right. I just don't know what I would do if….that happened. I guess I'm just…well…"

"Afraid." Elizabeth whispered. "It's alright to be afraid." A silence stood around the couple as Elizabeth comforted him. It was a painful sight for Elizabeth to withstand. She hardly saw Peter in such a state herself, she couldn't imagine what he must be feeling now. Within the next few minutes the doors opened once again, revealing a concerned June and a very angry Mozzie. Peter regained his composer quickly, letting El out of his grasp and wiping his eyes.

"Peter, Elizabeth!" June stated, walking over with Mozzie following. "What happened? Is he ok? Have you heard anything?" They told June the headline news and Peter filled in the details to all three of them on what happened. Mozzie was getting ticked off with every sentence Peter finished.

"Well maybe if you suits would be a bit more high tech with your security then this wouldn't have happened. It doesn't make sense, why have high tech weapons but not security? That's what's wrong with the system today!" He muttered.

"Oh come now, Mozzie…how were they supposed to know?" June asked. Mozzie shrugged slightly.

"I hope Neal will be alright for your sake, suit, because if he isn't I don't know what-"

"Don't you even speak such words. Neal will be fine." June said.

"God, I hope so." Peter shuttered quietly. Elizabeth put her hand around his shoulders and squeezed them slightly.

"Me too." The fear reflected from one pair of eyes to the other as the eerie stillness of the hospital smoothed over them. Yes the smell of antiseptic was strong, but the presence of death and reality was much stronger.

They waited and waited and waited. Mozzie leaned over in his seat, putting most of his weight on his elbow while alternating between the waiting room for short spans and outside. June sat looking around the room millions of times over, watching each crevice as if it were to move. Elizabeth sat curled up next to Peter, her arm wrapped around his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter had his eyes fixated on the door for any news on Neal, leaning back in his chair with a hand covering his mouth.

_Any time now… _Peter thought even though that time was supposed to be 20 minutes ago in his mind. Finally after hours of waiting a doctor appeared. He wore scrubs still as he removed his mask and looked into the crowd.

"Family of Neal Caffrey." He called. Peter shot up, hardly allowing Elizabeth enough time to catch herself from landing on his seat. They all stood and met the nurse there.

"How is he?" Peter asked anxiously.

"First of all, you are related to this man, correct?" The doctor questioned somewhat slyly.

"I'm his power of attorney." Peter replied quickly. The other man nodded.

"Neal is doing fine so far. He's stable. If you'd like to see him then you can come with me and the doctor will be in to tell you more details on his status."

"But he will be alright, won't he?"

"As of now all the signs are good, he should make a full recovery. However he suffered a class III hemorrhage, which could impact what he remembers. The type of memory loss is unpredictable and it is influenced by many bodily factors. If it is not so severe even if he does suffer long-term memory loss it is usual for them to gain most of it back. While as short-term is it likely he will remember some parts throughout the weeks following." He nurse said. Peter nodded. He hoped to god that Neal would remember their partnership when he woke up but he was beyond relieved that Neal was alright.

"Can we see him now?" Peter asked. The man nodded and led them through the door. Elizabeth and Peter looked at each other, each expressing a glance of uncertainty and fear for the future yet relief for the present. The five of them walked down the wide hallways, led by the nurse toward Neal's room. The ICU wasn't completely crowded tonight luckily. Finally they came to a room which was tagged with Neal's name on the side of the door. Each holding their breaths they walked into the room.

Neal lay with a white blanket covering his lower half. He was so pale it would have been hard to distinguish the color of the fabric from Neal's skin. It seemed as though he were solid, and Peter would have had to reach out and touch him if not for the rising and falling of his chest. Machines, wires, and IVs connected as if Neal were their private host. His hair was ruffled, an unnatural position considering how it almost always looks perfect. A steady beeping was comforting but still held and eerie sense to it. The conman's eyes were of course closed, as if two perfectly clear pools had been covered for the winter months.

"The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly." The nurse stated, walking out of the room. The group gathered around the bed, watching Neal as if they were afraid to touch him. June reached for Neal's hand, tears forming in her eyes and the other hand clutching her mouth. Elizabeth went alongside her, wrapping an arm around June.

"He looks too…still." She peeped, wrapping her fingers around his hand.

"He's strong." Elizabeth replied, placing another hand on Neal's arm as she let June slide out from under her arm. Mozzie stood on Neal's other side, looking down at Neal. His paranoid eyes flickered around the room.

"Can't get you out this time, Neal." He stated quietly. With hesitation he reached out to lightly brush Neal's arm with his hand. The realization was highly eminent in his voice. Mozzie couldn't get Neal out of something they both hated with a stagnant passion. He then turned to Peter, Elizabeth, and June. "I'm going to go outside for a bit." Mozzie turned and slowly walked toward the door when the doctor popped in, almost colliding with Mozzie.

"Oh, sorry!" He said, moving to one side. Mozzie stopped and also apologized, standing in the doorway as he began to converse with the now crowding around family.

"Hi I'm doctor Feldin, Neal will be in my care." His tone was warm and caring unlike that of the nurse's. He shook hands with all of them and began speaking. "Neal is doing well. He's stable. However he did lose a lot of blood, which is why he is so pale. We're pretty sure he will have some memory loss, what type we aren't sure of. This is of course caused by lack of oxygen to the brain which damages the cells. However we won't be sure of this until he wakes up. We had to repair some damage done to his side which included piercing to his intestines. Now this is pretty serious because a rip in the intestines could cause them to allow waste into the body. I just want you to know that when he is in recovery time, which could take up to a few months, he will not be able to take part in any strenuous activities. He'll be sore for a while as well counting because the wound cut through the sides of his abdominal muscles which make it painful to do certain everyday things such as move, walk, laugh, cough, etc. I have him on some medication to help with the pain and healing. We also have him hooked up to a transfusion to help him regain his supply faster. All in all Neal is young and I do expect him to make a full recovery." He finished, nodding with a slight smile.

"Thank you doctor." Peter lightly grinned back, shaking hands with him. Elizabeth and June also thanked him. Mozzie turned slowly and breathed out, walking out the door.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep. I don't think he'll be waking up in the next few hours. I'll be back to check on him in a bit. Have a nice night!" The doctor left.

"Thank god." June exclaimed. Peter attempted to shadow his concern a bit more now that they had the full diagnosis. He wouldn't believe it until Neal was better and out of here. The trio sat down in the chairs next to Neal. After a while he began to see June doze off. Peter looked at the clock that read 2:34 AM and was greatly surprised. He hadn't been expecting that. Quietly Peter spoke.

"June. The doctor's right. Find Mozzie, go on home, get some sleep. I'll stay here tonight to watch over him and I'll call you if anything changes." June's head perked up.

"I hate to leave with him like this…" She hesitated.

"He's right, there's nothing you can do right now. Just come back early tomorrow morning if you want. Plus I think Mozzie would go mad." Elizabeth chimed.

"As if he hasn't already. Aren't you two going to go home?" June asked. Peter looked to his wife.

"I'm not. You should though, hon."

"Uh uh. I'm staying also." She recoiled. Peter nodded, knowing she wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

"Alright." June said, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "Let me go find Mozzie and I'll take him back to my house. He can spend the night there." She hugged Elizabeth, then Peter. "Don't forget to call me if anything changes!"

"Don't worry, we will." He reassured. June walked out, leaving only Peter and his wife. They pulled up chairs next to each other and Elizabeth laid her head on Peter's shoulder. His arm wrapped behind her to hold her closer as they watched Neal sleep. After a while of that Peter realized he was thirsty and gently nuzzled his way out from over Elizabeth.

"I'm going to get some water, you want something El?" He asked, kissing her on the top of her head.

"No thanks hon." She yawned. "I'll just steal some from you." She lent into it. He nodded and left the room, wandering through the ever bustling ICU. Peter found a vending machine not far from there and put a dollar in, pressing the water bottle button before hearing the familiar clunk of it hitting the bottom. He opened it and took a long sip of cool water. It was one among the best he'd ever had. Peter wandered the halls for a bit, not wanting to be trapped in that room too long. It wasn't such a great place to take a stroll in, but he stretched his legs. Once he was satisfied with himself Peter returned back to Neal's room and looked toward El's seat only to find it empty. He then looked toward a small sofa against the wall opposite Neal. She was already sound asleep. Peter took his jacket off his chair and draped it around her, allowing it to cover her smaller body. He kissed her cheek gently, not wishing to wake her, and sat down in the chair next to Neal's bed. Brown eyes watched Neal as he slept, watching the rising and falling action of his partner's chest. He was thankful that Neal was expected to fully recover and be alright. After all the young man wasn't just a pain in the ass, but more like a responsibility and friend. Like a son. Although Peter didn't feel old enough to be Neal's father sometimes it seemed like that. He truly did care about Neal. It hadn't always been like that. The first few years he wanted nothing to do with Neal, but now everything was different. Peter looked at the empty space in front of him on Neal's bed. He then glanced around the room.

_Maybe I'll just put my head down for a few minutes. _Peter thought, folding his arms onto that space at Neal's side before tilting his head on his forearms and leaning his body toward the bed. Within a few minutes Peter Burke, the friend and concerned father figure, fell asleep on Neal's bedside.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I had to end it like that. =3 I think concerned Peter is a cute Peter, hehe. I may not be able to update next week due to midterms (which means hardcore studying that I'm not looking forward to). Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reading! All these reviews, favorites, and alerts are really exciting! =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO sorry for leaving for so long! I had tests, then school got all crazy suddenly, now I'm planning my Sweet Sixteen ****for next month so its been kinda crazy! Hopefully everything'll ease and I'll be able to write more! This chapter was shorter than I actually wanted it to be but hey I wanted to throw out something. Thank you all for your support with this story, I am beyond pleased with the feedback I'm getting from this fic! Thank you bunches! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Picture yourself between that dizzying state of reality and dream. That moment of time when all that is not real seems dragged out even when your physical body is accomplishing processes such as rolling over to turn your alarm off. You cannot distinguish right or wrong, left or right, mindless ramble to fact. Add another factor to that confusing state. It doesn't seem right, doesn't feel right, doesn't smell right. Lag seems to multiply by two with every passing moment. Now add the motive for you awakening, there was always one right? That one thing which brought you into reality once again. Lucky you, welcome back.<p>

It took a few tries to truly put it together in his mind. It smelled harshly of that distinct scent no one enjoys. A hospital. But why? The room was white, the bed was stiff. His eyes closed once again. Within what seemed to be moments Neal came through again. There was Agent Burke, or at least a man that looked just like him, leaning his head at his side. Then he was gone and blackness defrayed that image. Soon he saw the man again but this time it wasn't Agent Burke, it was Peter. Neal blinked and looked down at the head laying softly on the side of him. He was surprised to find no pain other than the scratching of air on his dry throat. It felt as if someone were running fine diamond strands through a beach, leaving marks until the waves lapped and smoothed it. However for Neal the water did not near the amount he needed to quench that feeling which bound his throat. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall to face Peter, Neal moved his fingertips and soon his whole hand. He opened his eyes once again and guided his hand slowly to drop onto Peter's hair. He had to make sure it wasn't a dream, that 'Peter' wasn't simply a tactic used by an enemy to make him feel safe and secure in a dungeon. Much to his pleasure, Neal's hand didn't go through thin air and instead plopped itself onto a mattress of brown hair. A pathetic cough caught in his breath and physically announced itself by shaking his chest. Neal's hand tightened in Peter's hair, and then he felt it move.

"Neal?" Peter whispered as he took Neal's hand with his own, patting it lightly. "You with me?" Neal opened his eyes and put on a small smile, the best one he could muster for the moment.

"Di'ent run…if thas wat yor asssking…" Neal hoarsely replied, gaining a smile from Peter.

"No, I know you didn't." Peter was ecstatic his partner was coming around. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty. And drugged" Neal answered, swallowing thickly. Peter turned to look toward the window to see how long he'd been asleep. The sun was just beginning to peak through the shears, splashing steams and color onto the sill. "Pet'r…wha'appened?" Neal asked, forcing Peter's attention back onto him.

"Don't worry about it, I'l fill you in later. For now I'll get the nurse." Peter reached up to press the call button to see if he could get Neal some water. Neal gently raised his arm to stop him, limp fingers gently braising Peter's arm, causing the older man to stop.

"Yaknow I think I'm just gonna go back ta sleep…" Neal slurred, glassy eyes drooping. Peter dropped his arm away from the button as Neal's arm flopped back on the bed. Neal's pupils met with Peter's for a moment and started to gently drift back down.

"Wait….Neal?"

"Mhhmmmm?" Neal asked, keeping his eyes cracked open.

"I'm glad your alright...you…you mean a lot to us…and me" He quietly added, clearing his throat as the final words escaped him. Neal smiled.

"Wonletcha down Pete." Neal faded, closing his eyes which resulted in a soft snore.

"I damn well hope not." Peter answered in a light tone. He rose from his seat and looked over to his still sleeping wife before disappearing from the room to find a nurse.

* * *

><p>Agents pulled at every angle of her body toward the door like a dozen sharks nipping at every angle in her body. She felt it being pushed out the door, jaws finally settling down into their places with a heavy hold. Sadie kept quiet, resisting the urge to fight back and attempt to flee. She must not show her weaknesses, they'd eat her up like flies. She was led to a room with cement walls and tossed in there, leaving the agents to crowd along the outside of the room as they all chattered on what to do next. Sadie seated herself and turned her head to smile sweetly to the window she knew they had crowded around. The weasel had adopted the look of a grinning lamb, quietly flaring a flashlight of raw mischief through the federal wall of lions without manes. Sadie was proud for causing such uproar, it compelled her. Finally after the unrest settled and people once again began to scatter, taking to their corners with snippets and intrigues, a man whom she met earlier appeared in the window. It was the boss of them all, Hughes.<p>

"Why?" He started, glaring. "Why did you stab that man?" His voice was dark, as if the only lion with a mane were growling and crouched down in front of her. Sadie tilted her head and made a writing symbol with her hand as it hovered above the table. Hughes sighed, turning sharply around and calling out to the surrounding agents. They brought him a pen and paper and he set it in front of her. Sadie took the pen, writing down a message for the older man to read. Hughes looked at her, jaw clenched, and walked out.

_I will only talk to Agent Burke._

Hughes shut the door and called for them to watch Sadie like hawks stationed for mice in an open field. They complied and watched the girl. Hughes escaped to the isolation of his office, slinking down into a chair. Neal wasn't the best man, he knew that, but it was agreed by his own conflicting views that he'd taken a liking to Caffrey. It was horrible to think that he was killed because of flaws in Hughes' judgment. Rubbing his face with one hand the older man pulled himself up and walked out to the conference room, which was now being taped off for evidence. He slid his phone from his pocket and called Peter, only to be greeted by Burke's answer machine. After a brief message, Hughes instructed for the relocation of the girl into the city jail. He wouldn't let someone else get killed because of his bad judgment. Now one would not expect that from Hughes, the man of the men. And even though you've been an FBI agent for over two decades and learn to expect things to go wrong sometimes it still hurts.

* * *

><p>By the time Peter arrived back in the room, Elizabeth was stirring and stretching. He had talked to the nurse and grabbed coffee for him and Elizabeth.<p>

"Morning hon." Peter smiled lightly, sitting down next to his wife as she scooted to make room. The coffee was handed to her and he placed it down onto the table next to him. It was worse than the office's roast.

"Hey hon." She kissed him on the cheek. "Did anything happen?" Peter nodded.

"He woke up not too long ago. Seemed to remember who I was but didn't know what happened." Peter quietly whispered. He saw relief flow through his wife's doubts.

"Thank god." She breathed.

"He fell asleep before I could get the nurse, I talked to her after and she said if he woke up again to find her right away." He added. Elizabeth nodded. The two looked toward Neal. Elizabeth got up and walked over to Neal, leaning over the bed railing to push a few strands of his hair from his face.

"He's got some color." She whispered to Peter before leaning down to peck him on the forehead. She walked toward the bathroom, ruffling Peter's hair.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth smiled, receding into the bathroom. Peter watched her leave and looked back toward Neal. He gazed for a long moment and took in the man's features. It was true that he did look better than yesterday as his color seemed to have drastically improved. However he was far from well. There would be a grand amount of recovery time, Peter was just glad (and hoped) it wasn't permanent.

Peter pulled his phone from his pocket to see if there were any new messages. Not much to his surprise there were many voicemails. The first one was from Hughes. Peter listened, his blood stalling in his veins out of brief surprise.

"_She'll only talk to you, Peter. Call me back, let me know how Caffrey is." _

For some reason this made Peter really think. However he could hardly pinpoint why.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for now! Like I said I should be better with updating but god knows what the future holds. Off onto a semi related but pretty random note I recently took a field trip to a maximum security jail<strong>. **Lets just say it was pretty scary, but interesting. We got to go by the cells with prisoners (They threw milk at us and cursed) on all the different floors. We got to see a bunch of crazy behind the scenes stuff.** **Anyway, thanks guys! Please keep on reviewing and faving! I really appreciate it!** **Have a nice night! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! ****Here's an update before the weekend is over. Hopefully I can pop out another soon if school will let me! Please read my note at the end of this chapter, it's important! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mozzie and June arrived around noon and without surprise found that Neal was still asleep. The nurse said since he woke up earlier it was likely that he would again. They were sitting next to Neal when he got up, stirring under the words spoken by the group. Elizabeth was the first to see him.<p>

"Peter!" She interrupted, motioning toward Neal as his arm slid from atop his torso to the bed on June's side and his head turned toward Mozzie. Mozzie scooted closer. June took his hand.

"Neal?" Neal's eyes fluttered open only to widen at the sight of Mozzie. Neal's breath hitched as he turned his head to see June and he seized his hand from her grip.

"I-I don't 'ave it righ' now." Neal stammered hoarsely, freezing. June scrunched her brows together in concern, reaching out for him once again.

"Neal, honey, what's-"

"No! Stay away!" The heart monitor jumped as Neal scrunched himself up against the elevated backrest by pushing with his legs. He should have detected that was the wrong move. Neal yelped and put his hand to his injured side. Mozzie stood.

"Neal calm down it's us!" He added quickly.

"Stop! Get away!" Neal almost yelled. Peter pushed Mozzie back as the steady beep began to directly quicken. Neal shielded himself with his hands.

"Neal! Hey, Neal? Look at me. It's me, it's Peter." Peter waited until Neal peaked from behind his hands, looking at the older man in front of him. The heart monitor slowly was returning from its elevated state. The agent's hand began to outstretch toward Neal with caution. "It's just me." He laid a hand on Neal only to feel him jolt slightly and raise his hands for a brief defensive pose. When Peter left his hand, Neal settled down and looked at him once again.

"Peter…" Neal breathed, feeling a soft squeeze on his shoulder. His arms slowly sagged down to his now scrunched torso.

"It's just June and Mozzie, bud. They're not going to hurt you. You're alright." Peter smiled slightly. Neal kept his eyes on Peter's, removing them briefly to look at the other two. He settled in a bit more and removed his eyes, looking down toward the bed. Realization of remembrance displayed when he lifted them again.

"Sorry…" Neal replied followed once again paced beeping. "I jus….I dunno." He muttered, placing his hand to his head.

"It's just fine, honey. You take your time." June softly answered. Mozzie watched his friend. Elizabeth stood at the end of the bed, looking on. She didn't want to overwhelm Neal at the moment.

"Common, let's get you laying down correctly again before something tears. I'd offer you a pretty blonde nurse, but I haven't seen one around. " Peter removed his hand from Neal's shoulder, standing straight. He could tell the thrill of adrenaline was wearing off and leaving a sense of pain and weariness in its place.

"Don't really have a taste for blondes, Pete." Neal responded jokingly, attempting to push himself up off the mattress. However it ended with a sharp intake of breath and another yelp.

"Well you'll have to settle with us brunettes then. Not too fast," Peter leaned down to help him. "easy does it." Peter helped him untangle his legs as Neal cradled his bandaged side and arched his back. Yeah he could most definitely feel it now. And that was WITH the drugs. A few more seconds and Peter had him in the original placement, allowing his partner to sag against the bed once again. Neal breathed deeply, trying to recover his breath against the dulling pounding of his heart. He looked up again toward a very concerned June, who appeared to want to comfort him, but was afraid to make contact again. Neal outstretched his hand toward her with a soft smile and June came closer, taking it in hers. She moved closer and sat down next to him as Neal allowed his head to rest against the pillow while still breathing heavily. He wondered how he could mistake June and Mozzie of all people; he'd known Mozzie longer than Peter!

"I'll give you a moment to rest…but I've gotta get the nurse." Peter added. Neal closed his eyes, nodding lightly. "Neal…" A warning voice started.

"Not….sleeping" Neal weakly responded.

"Not yet." Mumbled Peter as he moved out of the way to let Mozzie sit at the bedside and grab the nurse. Neal's eyes lazily followed Peter, looking toward Elizabeth. For a moment Elizabeth thought Neal was going to panic again but he stared at her in question until finally nodding and smiling, breathing a lot lighter than moments ago. He waved a small gesture toward her with his fingers until slow eyes turned and met Mozzie. Mozzie sat ridged, showing no form of comfort nor trust in his stature.

"S'rry Moz." Neal apologized.

"Not your fault, Neal." Mozzie said in a tone as if he knew whose fault it had been. There was a moment of understanding between the two. He reached up and laid his hand on Neal's forearm before standing and walking toward the window. In silence Elizabeth marched forward and took Neal's other hand, rewarded with a smile and a squeeze from the man. Their eyes met and Elizabeth copied Neal's action and grinned. Just then Peter returned with the nurse and Elizabeth patted Neal's hand before dropping it. The nurse walked in, smiling toward Neal.

"Hello Mr. Caffrey, nice to have you with us again! Look at those pretty blue eyes!" She chirped. Neal tilted his head so that he was looking around her and toward Peter with a teasing expression. He then looked to her as she gathered a few things from around the room.

"Glad to be awake." He responded quite tiredly.

"Don't be dozing off now, the doctor will be in very shortly." She then turned to the rest of the group. "Would you guys care to please step out?" Peter nodded, looking at Neal one last time before turning to the door and walking out into the hallway. June, Mozzie, and Elizabeth followed.

"Peter what was that?" June asked with concern when they sat down outside the room.

"I don't know…guess it just took him a while. Plus they've got him drugged up…at least I hope that's what's wrong." Peter sighed. " I can't believe they didn't come rushing in when the monitor sped up, that's reassuring." June nodded and Mozzie shuffled in his seat, resting his chin on his hand impatiently. Just then the doctor walked past them; making it known he'd talk to them after an exam. Peter leaned back in his chair, feeing more fatigued than anything. He yawned while massaging his eyes with the side of his hand until feeling Elizabeth's hand rest on his arm.

"Hey hun, if everything checks out alright I think we should go home and regroup after Neal falls back asleep. You need to rest and it's not gonna help much if your passed out in another room." She muttered.

"I know El….I just don't feel comfortable with leaving him alone. What if he wakes up and has another one of those episodes? They'll have to sedate him." Peter sighed. Mozzie peaked from around June nod toward the Burkes.

"Listen Suit. We'll stay here for a while longer, can't say all night, but for a bit." Mozzie suggested, receiving a nod from June.

"You need your rest dear." June agreed. Peter shifted and looked in front of him.

"Maybe. We'll see." He insisted. It wasn't the fact that Peter had missed a full night sleep that left him so whipped, it was the stress. The fact that Neal was still in intensive care left Peter on edge; the thought he could his best friend and partner just chewed and gnawed at his energy.

"Burkes and family?" A voice called after a few more minutes. Heads snapped up and Peter straightened his posture, standing to meet the doctor. "Hi how are you?" The flash of a short smile and a nod while removing surgical gloves. "Neal is doing just fine so far. He has a bit of a fever, which is expected. As you know Neal's bowl wall had been pierced so it's safe to say he won't be eating for about another four to six days. Overall he should be out of here in about a week to two weeks."

"Two weeks?" June questioned, putting her hand to the center of her chest and resting her arm along the other folded cross her torso. The doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Because the bowls carry the body's waste risk of infection is drastically high. It's possible for the toxins to leak from the surgical incision, causing them to be dispersed throughout the body. However because Neal's bowels were sliced open and not caused by infection of the bowels less toxins have entered other organs of Neal's torso. However we have to keep him off solid foods for a few days, plus another three or so days of observation after we give him solid food. Now I will tell you that recovery is going to take a while. Organs inside the body always take time to heal. He'll feel dizzy, nauseous, tired, and sore for about a month give or take due to the amount and doses of antibiotics he'll be taking when he returns home. I'll be back later to check on him. Without complications I'm expecting him to be able to go home in about a week to a week and a half." The doctor finished. "Any questions?"

"No doctor. Thank you." Elizabeth answered.

"No problem, have a nice day!" The doctor called back.

"You to." Peter replied and turned to the group.

"…You're lucky that wasn't a lot worse than it is, Suit. Your badge would have been mine." Mozzie said. June gaped at him.

"Mozzie! Enough of this! Peter had nothing to do with what happened!"

"Well if he didn't Neal wouldn't be in that damned bed in this damned death factory!" Peter lowered his head for a moment, receiving a light touch from Elizabeth around his shoulders.

"Mozzie that's enough." Elizabeth scolded. Peter lifted his head and walked straight over to the little man, glaring straight into his eyes.

"I know you think this whole thing was my fault, you've been giving me looks all day. Well it's not. How in hell was I supposed to know my new intern was a psychopath who intended on killing a CI? Through and through you think I still don't feel guilty for what happened? You think I don't care that he'll be in pain for the next month? You're wrong." Peter walked past him, stopping at the door to Neal's room to turn and smile at Mozzie. It was safe to say Peter Burke cracked. "Oh, and at least I didn't put him through weeks of worrying and guilt after forcing him to choose between his best friend and his happiness." He opened the door and calmly disappeared inside, first holding it open for the nurse and that cart of hers, and then closing it behind him.

June and Elizabeth looked at each other, completely clueless on what to do. Elizabeth swallowed and watched Mozzie turn red, balling his hands into fists.

"Mozzie…" Elizabeth tried. However Mozzie only turned to look at June.

"Come and get me when HE'S gone!" A huff and a swirl later, Mozzie was storming out of the ICU. June looked toward Elizabeth.

"Maybe I should take him away from here for a little while. We'll go get something to eat and come back in a bit, let him cool off. Would you or Peter like anything, dear?" June asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh no thanks June, sorry about that."

"Don't worry, boys will be boys. They never grow up!" June lightly threw in, putting a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"I know…but usually Peter's better than _that_."

"He's under a lot of stress honey. Mozzie pressed some buttons that are sensitive for him and he's awful exhausted. We'll be back before dinner and Mozzie and I will watch Neal until late tonight. I'm sure he'll be fine until morning. Peter needs his rest and so do you." Elizabeth smiled thankfully.

"Thanks June."

"No problem dear." June squeezed her lightly on the arm and left, exiting through the same door Mozzie had. Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head as she turned around and walked down the hospital hallways to get Peter something for lunch, they hadn't eaten anything all day either other than a bagel for breakfast early this morning. Perhaps that'd sweeten him up a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww poor guys. Please try to understand I'm definitely not a doctor =P<strong> **I'm only 15 (16 in a month and a day!) who is interested in becoming ****a veterinarian so I'm trying my best! ****  
><strong>

******I'd like to try something new here. With every update I will give a link to a picture. What I want you guys to do is look at the picture and write a 6 word memoir about it. A six word memoir is exactly 6 words and describes a picture/thing.**

**Ex: Creation allows flying without the wings.  
><strong>

** Leave the memoirs in a review and from those that I get I will pick the one I like the most. I will PM the person who wins and they will get to PM me an idea they want put into the story whether it be funny, whumpy, angry, or sad. However no character deaths or major plot changers such as El getting pregnant ****or Mozzie getting hit by a car will be acceptable.  
><strong>

**Ex: I want ****Satchmo ****and Peter to wrestle and...  
><strong>

**I want Neal to be REAAALY super out of it and...**

**Stuff like that. Just contact me if there are any questions. ******Remember to remove spaces out of the link! Sorry for the error, I didn't space it out enough and it cut off some of the web address!  
><strong>

http : / / images. nationalgeographic . com/wpf/media-live/photos/000/354/cache/world-photography-contest-2011-open-after-dark-lanterns_35449_600x450 . jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, hopefully it's long enough for you to forgive me! **

**I'd like to thank Post U Later for contributing and winning the 6 Word Memoir: You pick a scene contest. ****Be sure to send one in if you want you're idea to be**

**posted along with the next chapter!** **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>Peter shut the door behind him with a gentleness that took his whole composer to muster. He let out a sigh slowly and forcefully, knowing he had to calm his nerves. It didn't bother him much it was just Mozzie had gotten Peter worked up, that was all. He looked toward Neal to see he was asleep, with good reason. The check up took a lot out of him. Peter sat in his usual seat next to Neal, watching the younger man sleep. He was calmed by a gentle rising and falling in his partner's chest that symbolized life and safety. However it didn't take long for Peter to realize something strange about him. Neal's lips were twitching. Then his hands.<p>

"Don't have it….no….not lying…." The heart monitor began to pick up speed, yet not fast enough to cause alarm. "No!...no please!...Don't have it!" Neal began to squirm. Peter leaned over in his seat and put a hand on Neal's arm.

"Neal." He whispered, trying not to alarm him. Neal seized his arm from under Peter's hand.

"No…get away!...I don't-I don't have it!" Neal insisted. Peter got up, putting his hands on Neal's shoulders to hover above his head and watch him. He felt a single hard pang in his chest.

"Neal! Neal, wake up!" Peter coaxed, putting his hand on Neal's face to tap it lightly. Finally Neal's eyes opened, exposing watery blue eyes. Neal looked at Peter, making his eyes widen like a child whose father had just returned from work.

"Peter?..." He breathed loudly, hand reaching up to grasp Peter's forearms.

"Yeah bud, you alright?"

"…yeah…yeah I-I think so."

"What was that all about?" Peter asked, standing up straight before scooting the chair closer to the bed and resting his elbows on the mattress. "That's the second time you said those same exact words. What's this all about?"

"It's kind of a long story…"

"You're gonna be in here for another week and a half, I think we have enough time."

"Alright…" Neal muttered. "…remember a while back the incident you had with the intern?"

"Agent Tollson?" Peter asked. Neal nodded. "What about her?" His voice grew suspicious.

"Well…when she fell there was a Polaroid snapshot that fell with her and her brother came after me because he thought I had it." Neal's hoarse voice explained softly and weakly.

"So? What's that picture have to do with anything?"

"They think it would give them clues to where she is." Peter opened his mouth to respond. "Wait." There was a pause. "They got suspicious after noticing the stuff in her apartment was gone after they were supposed to claim it."

"What does that photo have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. They think that since she carried it with her most of the time and it was missing from her apartment that I had it. Then they wondered why I had it and assumed that it was something important. It wasn't though Peter, it was just a picture of her and her sister."

"I know, I found it….how do you know about it?"

"I asked her."

"She's in hiding, how did you find her?"

"Oh please Peter, my skills are better than that. You didn't think I was gonna just walk away after seeing a girl practically fall to her death, did you?"

"I didn't even know you knew."

"It gets kind of suspicious after you've been chased and then suddenly you look back and no one's there." Neal insisted, letting his head rest on a pillow.

"True. Why did she go into hiding anyway? I never understood that."

"She said it was because of her siblings. Her brother and sister were always very abusive to her. She didn't want to live like that and this was the perfect get away."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah. She had a younger sister and an older brother." Neal replied, leaving Peter to lean back in his chair and ponder for a few minutes.

"Neal. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Not distinctly. Some memory came back to me, but not all. I remember sitting at the conference table, confusion, then pain. After that, not really."

"Remember the intern?" Peter watched Neal think.

"Oh…yeah I think so…Yeah…"

"She stabbed you...and she looked familiar to Layla."

"You don't think…"

"Anything is possible Neal." Peter took one long look at his partner. "Hey, don't worry about this right now, I'll figure it out. Why don't you just get some sleep for now. Mozzie and June will be here in a little bit then Elizabeth and I are going to go home but we're coming back tomorrow morning. Is that alright with you or do you need us to stay overnight again?"

"No, you guys get home and get some rest. It looks like you've been watching baseball for three days straight without even closing your eyes..." Neal yawned. Peter smiled lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peter promised, patting Neal's hand. Even though it was a simple promise, it was not one Peter was able to keep.

By the time Elizabeth had returned Neal was fast asleep and Peter looked like he was half way there. She had taken a walk by the maternity ward to see all the new babies before getting the food. Elizabeth quietly snuck in and set a bag of hoagie sandwiches down on the night table at one end of the couch where Peter was dozing. If she didn't have to worry about disturbing him Elizabeth would have laughed due to the fact that he looked ridiculous curled up on that couch due to how tall he was. It was as if someone had crumpled a banana and stuffed it into a teacup. El chuckled softly as she eyed the chair at Neal's bedside. She'd wait until Peter was awake to eat since the wrestling of the bag may wake him. However as soon as Elizabeth moved past Peter, even though she was quiet, Peter woke up. He let out a humming noise and looked at her, a weariness lurking in his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." She softly responded, stopping to watch Peter haul himself into a sitting position. Grabbing the bag of sandwiches, Elizabeth sat down next to him and pulled them out. The two ate quietly, being very conscious of they're volume.

"Hey El, when we leave I've got to stop at the jail for a short time. The girl that stabbed Neal will only talk to me and Hughes is going crazy over there. Mind if we stop on the way back home for a short while?" Peter whispered.

"It won't take two hours, will it?"

"No."

"Are you up to it?"

"Better to get it over with." Peter sighed. No, he wasn't up to it. In fact all he wanted at that moment was to be home with his wife with Neal asleep on the couch. He just wanted to go home.

"You're sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm fricken sure! I've got to get this done. Maybe then It won't be like I'm walking on nails!" Peter got up from his seat on the couch, walking over to the window with his hands on his hips. Elizabeth got up and stood behind him, watching him quietly. After another few moments Peter turned back around, closing his eyes and sighing briefly.  
>"I'm sorry hun. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that my head is starting to hurt and everything's starting to get to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his fingers over the top of his eyes. Elizabeth took his wrist in both her hands, lowering his hand into hers.<p>

"Shhhh…" Elizabeth hushed, placing one of her hands onto Peter's cheek before allowing it to fall to his shoulder. Peter leaned into her. Elizabeth put her arms around him, holding his head to her as she stroked locks of his hair.

Once again Peter returned to his dormant status on the couch about an hour later. Elizabeth decided to sit next to Neal in case he woke up or had another nightmare. She too was beginning to fight sleep herself after reading magazines and looking at her phone for two hours straight. The magazine she'd been holding began to sag as her arms dipped onto her lap. Just as she was about to doze off the door opened, letting in June and a rather uncomfortable yet proud looking Mozzie. Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking to June and lifting her head.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth smiled, standing up from her seat and placing the magazine on the night table next to her.

"Hello dear." June whispered back. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"No, not really. Peter said Neal had a nightmare earlier. I don't know what about." June nodded.

"Poor Neal. He's already went through so much. Why would someone do that to him?" She gazed at Neal, watching him sleep.

"…because the FBI is too busy watching everyone else to look out for their own…" Mozzie mumbled.

"Mozzie, I've heard enough out of you for one day." June looked toward Peter asleep on the couch. "You're lucky he wasn't awake! Don't let me hear it again!...Elizabeth take him home, he needs his rest somewhere where his back won't be sore the next day and so do you. We'll call you if anything changes."

"Ok. Thanks June. Just let me wake him up." Elizabeth walked to the couch and went down on one knee, running her fingers through Peter's hair and down the side of his face.

"Peter. Honey wake up." She cooed into his ear. He didn't wake up. Elizabeth repeated the motion except a little louder this time. "Hey, common let's go home for a while." Peter finally grunted and shifted his body, opening his eyes to look toward Elizabeth.

"mmmmhat time is it?" He grumbled, pulling himself into a seating position. Elizabeth stood up.

"It's almost 5." Peter got up, wincing slightly at the light coming through the window. He stretched and then turned toward June.

"Thanks June. I really appreciate it." Peter stole a glance at Mozzie. Mozzie was standing on the edge of two walls, spaced from the rest of the group with his arms folded and eyes down.

" It's the least I can do. However when this is all over I'll make a real nice dinner for everyone." Peter walked over to the closet where his and Elizabeth's coat were hanging. He put his on and then walked to Elizabeth, holding it out for her to put her arms through.

"That sounds awesome." Peter smiled, putting the coat on Elizabeth's shoulders after her arms were through. The two said goodbye to June, only Elizabeth said goodbye to Mozzie, and with one final swing by Neal's sleeping form they walked out leaving only June and Mozzie. June began to put her stuff down and take off her coat.

"Peter looks like he hasn't slept in years." June said, referencing to the dark circles under his eyes. Mozzie only nodded.

Peter called Hughes to meet them at the prison. Hughes was happy that Peter was going to get this over with so that they may progress with putting her in her place. When they arrived at the prison Peter got out and walked over to Hughes standing at the entrance of the building.

"Hey Burke. How is everything?" Hughes asked, placing a firm grip onto Peter's shoulder.

"It's been better." Peter answered wearily.

"You can say that again. How is he?"

"He's going to be alright but he'll probably be out for a while after he gets back from the hospital."

"Understandable…How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"No offense Burke but you look like you've been through a civil war in hell." Peter slightly chuckled. However most who have seen Peter at his best would agree, the agent didn't look well at all. His eyes were puffy and red with dark shadows under them and almost a yellow-ish sheen over his lids. One could also easily see he was worn from his body language. His stature was usually very tall, very proud. He just didn't have that commandeering attitude about him that most knew.

"Common let's get this over with so we can go home." Peter said in a light tone.

When Hughes and Peter arrived at the questioning room only Peter went inside. Jones was there also waiting outside with Hughes but Diana wouldn't be able to get there in time. He waited for the guards to bring the girl in, pacing the ground slowly in his usual hands on his hips stance. When they finally did, Peter wished he could sentence her right then and there; with his fist.

"Oh…look who showed up. It's the conman's keeper." Sadie smiled.

"What do you want?" Peter asked coldly, leaning his arms on the back of the chair as Sadie sat on the opposite one.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Common, sit down. Make yourself at home. You don't look too well."

"Don't tell me what to goddamned do. Spit it out, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Agent Burke, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Do what?" A falsely innocent and curious tone.

"Attempt to murder Neal!"

"Ahhh…so he's not dead…"

"What the hell did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I don't want revenge on Neal." Sadie said simply. Peter shifted, looking her straight in the eye.

"Then why?" A pause.

"I want revenge, Agent Burke, believe me I do. But Neal isn't my target, he just happened to be there. He's very important to you, no?" Peter kept staring at her, pushing for her to go on. Sadie leaned her elbows onto the table, leaning toward him. "In case you didn't understand, you're my target." Peter felt a small shiver go through him, but didn't let it show.

"What did I do to you?" He growled.

"It's all your fault my sister is dead! It's all your fault!" Sadie choked. "It's all your fault! If you wouldn't have yelled for her to chase Caffrey, no one would be here right now but maybe Layla would still be alive!"

"She is alive! She's alive and she's well! I didn't do ANYTHING and neither did Neal!" Sadie stood, an uncategorized amount of shock sewn onto her expression.

"YOU'RE LYING! SHE'S DEAD! WHY WOULDN'T HAVE I SEEN HER?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A COLD-HEARTED, PSHYCOTIC BITCH! I CAN COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. SHE WENT INTO HIDING!" Then the doors began to open, allowing some of the screaming to be dispersed more throughout the building.

"OH YOU'LL PAY. YOU'RE LITTLE CONMAN PUPPET WILL PAY! YOU'LL SEE, AGENT BURKE, AND SO WILL THAT LITTLE WHORE OF A WIFE OF YOURS!" Peter's hands reached out over the table.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY WIFE OR NEAL AGAIN YOU'LL BE SURE TO REGRET IT!" He shouted.

"BOSS! HEY! STOP! Common now, snap out of it!" Jones voice and hands were pushing him onto the wall as Peter fought them back.

"LET ME GO JONES!" He warned.

"No Peter, calm down!"

"NEVER AGENT BURKE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T F**KING WARN YOU!" Finally the guards managed to pull her out of the room, leaving only Peter, Jones, Hughes, and other guards.

"WARN ME OR NOT I'LL STILL BRING YOU DOWN! YOU CAN BE SURE OF THAT, DON'T SAY_ I_ DIDN'T FRICKEN WARN YOU! DAMMIT JONES LET ME GO!" Peter shouted back.

"PETER! Hey! STOP! That's enough!" This time it was Hughes' voice. Peter's heart beat like thousands of angry woodpeckers on teak, breath shallow and quick as if he hadn't breathed for three minutes straight before had. His eyes were wide and wild. He still fought Jones' hold.

"Common boss! Snap out of it!"Jones grumbled, pressing Peter into the wall in a death grip. Peter slowly began to zone back through his rage. Soon he stopped fighting, breathing heavily.

"I swear if that psycho ever comes near them I'll-"

"She won't get that far boss, she'll be locked up for a while. Now I suggest you calm down before you're in there with her!" Jones warned. Peter's breath was still quick and shallow. Jones began to let his hold on Peter lessen, allowing Peter to lean against the wall at his own free will. Peter looked up to Hughes.

"I'm…sorry Sir." Peter gasped, pressing his hand into the concrete as he attempted to steady himself. Jones was all the way off him now.

"Understandable Peter, but you can't just go around trying to attack people."

"..I…I knw'."

"Boss you alright?" Jones reached a hand to rest on Peter's shoulders which still shook with every breath.

"Fine….jusneed to sit down for a minute." Peter attempted to take one step from the wall, but would have ended up on the floor if it weren't for the arms of Jones and Hughes.

"Whoa, Peter take it easy before you kill yourself." Hughes said, both of them taking Peter's forearms and elbows. They led him to the chair he'd been leaning on earlier, sitting him onto it.

"Just calm down boss, big deep breaths. You don't wanna end up in a bed next to Caffrey, do you?" Jones coaxed.

"Can we get some water here?" Hughes asked one of the guards. Peter heard footsteps echo out of the room. He put an arm on the table, leaning his forehead head into his hand.

"You alright?" Jones asked. Peter nodded.

"Never better." A few moments later and the footsteps returned.

"Thank you." Hughes accepted the water bottle, opening it. "Here Peter."

"Thanks." Peter muttered, breath becoming regular by the passing second. He hadn't known how much he was shaking until he grasped the water bottle. His head rose when he drank about half the bottle.

"There we go." Jones smirked.

"You're not leaving until you drink the whole damned thing." Hughes muttered. Peter kept drinking.

"I am so sorry about that, Sir." Peter apologized once he finished.

"Well Peter it's not acceptable, I'm gonna have to take your badge for about a week but I don't know if that's because of what you did or just the fact you need it. I can't have you dropping dead on the job!"

"A week Sir?"

"You need it." Hughes answered, receiving a nod from Peter.

"I think I'm alright now." Peter's breath had evened out again and he didn't feel rage, he felt tired and kind of embarrassed, if he weren't so weary. "Elizabeth's waiting in the car anyway, I'd better get going." Shaky legs had stabilized enough for balance as Peter stood. Hughes and Jones walked on both sides of Peter, half expecting him to fall over again. But they let him alone, prepared to intervene if Peter was going down.

"We're not going to let you go out there on your own." Hughes said, putting his hands in his pants pocket as they walked alongside him.

"Wasn't expecting you to, Sir." Peter shook his head, lips curving into a slight smile as they walked out the front door and to Elizabeth still waiting in the car. She was picking up some extra papers in Peter's car, throwing them into the plastic bag that was stashed under the seat. Peter made his way toward the driver's side.

"Oh no you don't." Hughes' voice sternly announced. "Elizabeth can drive." Jones made his way to Elizabeth's window, tapping on it.

"I'm fine now guys, really, pretty sure I can drive." Peter attempted.

"I don't want to hear it Burke." Hughes responded.

"Yes sir." Elizabeth rolled down the window.

"Hey Jones." She smiled. Jones smiled back.

"Hello Elizabeth." Hughes and Peter stood further to the other side of Jones.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, prodding for more information of why her husband wasn't in the car already.

"Everything's fine. It's just that your husband had a little bit of a breakdown in there." Jones started.

"I did not! It was nothing honey, really." Peter accused.

"He just got a bit winded really, but I don't recommend he takes the wheel just in case." Hughes interrupted.

"I'm fine, jeez. It's not like it's going to happen again." Elizabeth opened the door, scotching Jones from his spot by the window.

"Why what happened? You passed out?" She asked, walking over to him.

"No I didn-"

"Almost." Jones interrupted.

"Almost." Peter agreed. "But I didn't."

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I'm fine. Trust me. I can drive, really."

"Oh stop your arguing and get in the passenger seat hun." Elizabeth turned to walk to the other side, only stopping to say goodbye to Hughes and Jones.

"Goodnight guys!" She waved, sitting in the driver's seat. Hughes patted Peter on the back.

"Get some rest, Burke."

"You need it boss." Jones chimed in, stepping backwards toward Hughes. Peter got in the car, closing the door and putting his seatbelt on. He took one last glance to them as they began to drive away.

"So what happened in there?" Elizabeth asked. And so Peter told her the truth of how he had gotten caught in a fit of rage and lost his breath, almost passed out, then got his badge seized for the next week. Elizabeth was secretly grateful that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUHHHH! Hope that wasn't too OOC for <strong>**Peter, it made sense in my mind. XD  
><strong>**Here is the link to the next picture for the scene by you 6 word memoir. Remember only 6 words, no more, no less earns you a chance for your scene to be written into Blizzards. You can leave it in a review or a PM, I don't mind. ^^  
>(Remember, remove the spaces!)<br>http: / / 27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lpur3bIpHP1qf3k3so1 _ 500 . jpg  
>Thank you for all the support with this fic! I really appreciate it! =D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Long time no see, no I am not dead! Hehe. Anyway, here's another chapter, have fun!**

* * *

><p>Peter climbed into bed and laid down on his stomach as soon as they walked into the room. His arms crossed and his head rested upon them. With a sigh he felt the bed pull down to the side of him followed by Elizabeth's hands beginning to kneed Peter's shoulders.<p>

"Mmmmmm…" He murmured, closing his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" Asked a sleepy tone.

"You're home, we're home…alone…" She began. "And I love you." She leaned down to kiss his neck before telling Peter to unbutton his shirt from the front so she could remove it. After he had, Elizabeth gently worked it over his arms, tossing it to the side. She then kneeled over Peter, one leg on one side while the other held the same position. Her hands began to rub, grab, and work Peter's tense muscles with small yet firm fingers. Peter felt himself melt into them, humming when she hit certain spots. Soon after Peter fell asleep, followed by Elizabeth who had curled up next to him.

_Why? _Was her final coherent thought to herself. _Why couldn't things always be as simple as this?_ And with that, the Burkes more than just welcomed the essence of rest, they soaked in it.

It was 10:30 when they decided to get up again. Peter woke, turning under the covers to see Elizabeth's eyes peering toward him. He smiled before blinking his eyes slowly and stretching out on the bed.

"Gu'morning hun." He muttered, returning to his normal position.

"Hey." Elizabeth said simply with a smile. "Got some sleep?"

"Yes, and it was very much needed." He said, kissing Elizabeth's lips lightly. She complied with his until they broke apart.

"I could really go for some coffee." Elizabeth said, beginning to get out of bed to make some.

"And some homemade French toast sound really good to me."

"Well I'll get right on it then." El smiled.

"No, I'll make the French toast, you make the coffee." Elizabeth was better than Peter at make great coffee. She knew the right one to buy and what to put in it to make it taste even better. Nodding, Elizabeth started for downstairs and began to make coffee.

"Morning Satch." She smiled. Humming lightly as the floor creaked above her with Peter's footsteps, Elizabeth took the coffee pot and began to fill it up. As she was doing so a sudden movement from by the window caught her eye, forcing her neck to snap up. Suddenly Elizabeth jumped back, throwing the coffee pot into the sink. She screamed, pushing a high scream into the home. Hanging in front of the window was a man, obviously dead, hanging by his neck. He swung in long, slow movements. The graying corpse strangely resembled Mozzie.

"PETER!" She cried. "P-P-PETER!" The sound of rushing footsteps unfolded like a rumbling waterfall.

"El? El what's wrong?" Peter asked Elizabeth who now sat on the floor, pushed up against the cabinets with her hands covering her mouth. Peter kneeled in front of Elizabeth, placing large hands on her shoulders. "What, what?" He was too panicked to see what she was so upset about. Satchmo whined, running into the kitchen from the living room. Crying, El raised her arm and pointed toward the window.

"There's a…There's…hanging!" She fluttered. Peter turned his head to see the body in the window. He stared for a moment then took Elizabeth by the shoulders and dragged her up into his arm. Was that Mozzie? Her tears rolled hysterically into his shirt as Peter led her to the living room to sit her down.

"Its ok, hon. Shhh." He placed her onto the couch and handed her the phone. "Call 911." He moved quickly to the front windows and made sure they were locked before pulling down the shades. He also latched the front door. He then went over to the drawer in the kitchen, fiddling threw it for a gun he kept in the back. Then Peter returned to Elizabeth.

"El. El I need you to call 911. If anyone gets inside and tries to hurt you, shoot them." Peter spoke quickly . He looked toward Satchmo.

"Stay." He told the dog before getting up and running upstairs to pick up his cell phone and his gun. He flipped open his phone, calling Jones. He didn't even wait for Jones to finish his greeting.

"_Jone-"_ Jones started.

"I need backup at my house, now." Peter sternly answered, loading his gun. He then closed the phone and placed it in his pocket. Running downstairs he slipped next to Elizabeth again. He placed his arms around her for a quick hug before pulling her from the couch.

"Hon..hon I need you to go downstairs and hide. Take Satch with you. If anyone tries to hurt you shoot them." He then took a breath. "And whatever you hear, don't come upstairs. Don't go outside. Not until the team calls you out." His voice got quieter as he ended. There was silence as the two of them held their gaze while Elizabeth stood on the first step down. She sniffled and pushed her lips into his, entwining Peter's into a powerful lock. "Be careful." She whimpered. Peter nodded, pulling her into a quick hug. "Hon." She whispered. "Hon." Peter whispered back. Then Peter moved out of the way of the door and pushed Satchmo in, patting his head. He then closed the door. Elizabeth was surely very frightened by this whole scenario. Peter couldn't blame her. Running outside Peter held his gun up, scoping his backyard while making his way toward the hanging body. As he reached it Peter looked up, lifting his hand to check and see if the man had a pulse. He looked an awful amount like Mozzie, but Peter refused to believe it. All of a sudden a whish came from behind Peter before he felt a hard knock on the head. It was darkness that met him next.

Elizabeth hurried to the window of the basement to see what was going on. Out front was a black limo, simply waiting there, in the front yard. Next she heard men faintly shouting; she couldn't make out the words. However what she saw next made her heart freeze. Peter was being dragged by his jacket and shirt collar out to the limo. Another man took his feet and they ran toward the limo while another, a woman, opened the door. Soon enough they sped down the street. Elizabeth held the gun tighter, thinking that if the window would have been able to open she would have shot at the tires. However that probably would lead her to being found and also kidnapped. What good would that do? The limo went to fast for her to see the license plate. Tears filled her eyes as she squatted on the ground. Satchmo wined and wagged his tail, crossing the distance between them. Elizabeth placed her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his golden fur. She just had to wait for the team to arrive. They would find Peter like they always have…right?

Neal watched as they dragged Peter into the limo.

"No…" He said weakly, his head turned in the direction of Peter's entrance while still leaning against the headrest. Peter was then placed in, slumped against the seat.

"Wake him up." One of the captors commanded as he got in and sat across from Peter and Neal followed by the other two. Neal glanced over his partner, feeling too weak to hardly even pull himself to sit up. He looked for any bleeding on Peter's head, noticing a slight bump. At least he wasn't bleeding.

"Peter." He said, shaking Peter's arm. Finally Neal got his back off of the seat and pulled slapped Peter's face a bit. "Peter wake up." He said again as the limo sped away. Peter still didn't wake up. One of the guys then walked bent over to Peter and splashed water on him. Finally Peter woke, eyes opening with a wince.  
>"Peter?" Neal questioned. Peter's head turned toward Neal to see his eyes watch over him with concern. "Peter, are you ok?" Peter was disorientated. What was Neal doing here? Where were they?<p>

"Neal? What are you..Where are we?" Peter picked himself up more, sitting straighter in his seat. He remembered being in the backyard and then… well…he was knocked out. Now here he was. Peter's hand went over and touched the spot on his head. Neal shrugged.

"I don't know." Peter looked Neal over to see he was bundled in a long winter coat and normal clothes, not a hospital gown.

"Agent Burke, nice of you to join us again." One of the captors greeted. The woman. Sadie. Peter pushed up even straighter. He looked back at Neal and pushed him back against the seat. Neal shouldn't be out, he was still recovering.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere like, I don't know, jail?" Peter growled, looking at the captors to see the Sadie among the three.

"Too easy." No pauses."We want to know where that Polaroid is, Burke." Sadie hissed.

"I don't know! Why would I ever know where it was?" Peter argued.

"Because you were the one to take it."

"It was evidence, the lab had it."

"Well then tell me where my sister is, I know you know that."

"I don't." Peter growled snarkly. "Why do you want it so bad?"

"It's the last of our sister." One of the men stated. Peter looked to Sadie again.

"She's not dead, I told you that. And bullshit you want the Polaroid just for the picture, you must have tons of pictures."

"She is! Why wouldn't I have seen her? We're her family!"

"Because she went into hiding, I told you this." Peter huffed.

"I don't believe you at all. If she really is alive then take us to her."

"Listen, when someone goes into hiding no one knows where they go but the agent who puts them into hiding, which was not me. I don't know who put her into hiding and there's hardly a way to find out."

"Oh there will be one if you want to be alive next time your wife sees you." Sadie responded. Peter turned his head to look at Neal and leaned his back against the seat.

"I'm telling you I don't know where she is." Peter insisted. He truly didn't.

"I do." Neal spoke calmly. Sadie's eyes flickered to him. Peter's raised questions. Of course Neal would be the one to know where she was, but would he really give the captors her address? "She lives in Vermont." He admitted. Peter gave him a look as in to say 'why would you ever tell them where she is?'. Neal maintained his eye contact with the captors, ignoring Peter.

"What?" Spoke Sadie.

"You heard me." Neal reported.

"I don't believe you. You're going to have to prove it."

"And how do you expect me to do so?"

"Take us to her." Sadie said coldly. Neal shook his head.

"I'll give you the address." He said, motioning for a pen and paper. Peter watched in awe and question. How could Neal ever do such a thing? Something had to be up, there was a plan…wasn't there? He wasn't going to give up an innocent woman to be hunted, was he? The captors handed Neal the piece of paper. When he was done Neal handed it to Sadie.

"Thank you, Mr. Caffrey." Sadie smiled, making a gesture toward the two men. They quickly saturated two cloths with a substance. Peter and Neal looked at each other, knowing neither of them were going to be able to put up a fight. Peter wasn't ready to be chloroformed, he wanted to talk with Neal now. Rolling his head back into the seat, Peter's mouth went straight into the chloroformed rag.

When Peter awoke again he was in the back of what seemed to be a van. Neal was besides him, still knocked out and asleep. He blinked for a moment, fighting the pain radiating from his head. He grunted, putting his hand on Neal's shoulder with a shake.

"Neal, wake up." He instructed. When Neal didn't respond Peter slapped his face gently, careful not to startle him. He then shook Neal again, rewarded with a groan.

"Peter…" Neal spoke, his hand finding its way up to his head. Peter patted his arm briefly, rubbing his eyes to relieve some pressure. It was when he went to shift himself that he found their ankles had been chained to the floor of the…van? They must have switched vehicles. "Where are we?" Neal asked, massaging his forehead.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Peter answered. "Now what were you thinking, giving them her address."

"Peter I know what I'm doing." Neal defended.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then what in god's name _are _you doing?" Peter demanded.

"I have a plan."

"It would have been nice for you to tell me first. Being hit on the head, dragged into a limo, questioned, drugged, and chained wasn't an idea of a good plan if you ask me. I just hope this plan of yours doesn't involve dying because I don't think-"

"Peter! Enough complaining, please." Neal interjected. It was evident that Neal wasn't feeling his best. Even in the low light dark circles and exhaustion were types and transcribed in Neal's features. Peter sighed, lowing his arms onto the rocking floor. "Relax, I left behind a paper at the hospital with the address written on it before they took me. Honestly I don't find it a big deal that she wants to track down her sister."

"Neal, she's crazy. I don't understand how you could not see her as a threat."

"All I'm saying is that maybe they can settle things out on their own…and if they can't the FBI will be there shortly after we are."

"Layla pretended to be dead for years. You honestly think Sadie is going to break down and smother her long lost sister in kisses?" Peter asked angrily. "How did you even get her address?" Neal looked at Peter with a stupid look on his face.

"I checked up on her to see if she was alright and I…"

"You didn't." Peter grunted.

"well…we met up sometimes before she was relocated to Vermont."

"You dated her?" Peter asked. Neal scratched his neck.

"Well I don't know if dating was the right word for it, Peter."

"So you just…used her for …"

"No! Peter…you should know I have more class than that." Neal scolded lowly.

"Just making sure. So if you didn't date her and you didn't do that then what did you do?"

"Well we were basically just good friends. I mean I wanted to get closer to her but then she was relocated."

"Oh." Peter said, looking ahead of him.

"Yep." Neal agreed. "And I've got a back-up plan for when things go wrong."

"Glad your confident things will."

"Hey, we have to be prepared." Neal responded with a shrug. Peter shrugged back, digging his palm into his eye. Neal watched.

"He got you pretty good with that pan huh?" Neal asked. Peter nodded.

"Not as bad as that girl got you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was ran over by a stampede of wild buffalo." Neal answered tiredly, leaning his head back as he crossed his arm over his side. No doubt it was really starting to bother him. Peter scoffed lightly.

"How did they get you?" Peter asked.

"Well Sadie came in, pulled me out of bed, threw me on the floor, and waited as I got dressed. Once I was she waited until the coast was clear…by that time I looked like any other guy." Neal was just beginning to get better, he was actually staying awake again and eating at good times. Now this. They both fell into silence.

"I'm sorry, Neal." Peter said after a few moments. He truly was. Neal was surprised by Peter's response.

"You didn't do anything." Neal said, looking to Peter with questioning eyes.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be hurt, you wouldn't be here."

"Listen partner…we're in this together whether I'm in pain or as high as the Empire State building so I say you stop feeling sorry for me and cowboy up." Neal said a matter-a-factly. Peter chuckled, looking down at his hands briefly.

"Just take it easy, alright? Don't do anything you're not up to."

"I already have, but I'll try…how is your head?" Neal asked.

"It's been better, but it is better than before." Peter paused. "Now that we have that over with I believe we have a long drive to go…and we should use it wisely." Neal nodded, sitting himself up to lean against the back of the van as he began to take off his jacket, hissing as he stretched one of his arms back. Peter helped him pull it off his arm, not wanting Neal to wrestle with it. Neal thanked Peter and rolled up the jacket, placing it on the floor as he laid on his back, using the jacket as a pillow.

"Good idea." Peter commented, doing the same. Soon they both fell into a sleep that was uneasy, yet helpful after the drugs that have entered their system.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! =D Thank you all so, so much!<br>**


End file.
